parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Llama
The llama (Lama glama) is a South American relative of the camel, though the llama does not have a hump. These sturdy creatures are domestic animals used by the peoples of the Andes Mountains. (Their wild relatives are guanacos and vicuñas). Native peoples have used llamas as pack animals for centuries. Typically, they are saddled with loads of 50 to 75 pounds (23 to 34 kilograms). Under such weight they can cover up to 20 miles (32 kilometers) in a single day. Pack trains of llamas, which can include several hundred animals, move large amounts of goods over even the very rough terrain of the Andes. Llamas are willing pack animals but only to a point. An overloaded llama will simply refuse to move. These animals often lie down on the ground and they may spit, hiss, or even kick at their owners until their burden is lessened. Llamas graze on grass and, like cows, regurgitate their food and chew it as cud. They chomp on such wads for some time before swallowing them for complete digestion. Llamas can survive by eating many different kinds of plants, and they need little water. These attributes make them durable and dependable even in sparse mountainous terrain. Llamas contribute much more than transportation to the human communities in which they live. Gallery Some Llamas.jpg Llama (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Saludos Amingos Llama.png|Saludos Amigos (1942) kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3064.jpg|Kronk's New Groove (2005) TWT Llama.jpg ZT1llama.jpg Llama_in_AJ.png LLamas_preview.png April_9th_3.jpg Llama (Alphabetimals).png Simpsons Llamas.png IMG 1715.JPG TGaoBaM Llama.jpg Elephant.png 61NfJy4Qp7L. SY498 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg See Also * Guanaco * Vicuna * Alpaca Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Camelids Category:South American Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Emperor's New Groove Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Llamas Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Shirokuma Cafe Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Milo Murphy's Law Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Saludos Amigos Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Gators & Friends Animals Category:Moscow Zoo Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Pet Dictionary Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals